


Spirits Gone By Morn, Take My Soul With You

by FoodForYourFandom



Series: Ghost Boyfriends > Human Boyfriends [1]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodForYourFandom/pseuds/FoodForYourFandom
Summary: Stephen catches a case of morning cuddles, and decides to take it out on his spiritual boyfriend.





	Spirits Gone By Morn, Take My Soul With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shitty writer, so please forgive me.

Stephen wakes slowly, eyes remaining shut for a bit as they adjust to the golden light filtering through his curtains. Finally, he opens them, red irises still cloudy with sleep as he sits up, gazing around him.

Comfort is all he feels as he gazes down at the sleeping form next to him; the smaller male cuddles closer to his side, and Stephen wraps an arm around his waist. Gently kissing his forehead, he brushes a few loose strands of silver hair out of the boys face.

_'So small.'_ He thinks. Pulling the covers tighter around them and forming a warmth-cocoon of sorts. Stephens subtle shifting awakens his sleeping partner, who looks up at him through stormy grey eyes, gentle and loving.

Stephen knows that Hosuh wasn't _really_ sleeping, since dead people don't exactly need rest, but it was nice to imagine. The silver-haired male enjoyed laying next to his boyfriend and just cuddling into his side; It's like Hosuh actually felt human again during these quiet morning scenes.

Stephens radio is still playing soft music; much less festive than the songs they had danced to the night before.

Hosuh reaches up, cupping Stephen's face, and he leans into the smaller's touch. His hands are soft, and the kiss he places on Stephens lips sends tiny volts of electricity down the length of his spine and through the rest of his body.

Caressing Hosuh's face as well, he presses their foreheads together and they just lay there, basking in the warm light of the morning sun, and in the solid, grounding presence of one another.

"Mmm," Hosuh nuzzles him affectionately, pressing soft kisses to his already marked collarbone, making sure to place one on each hickey as if to say _'I'm sorry.'_

Stephen doesn't mind the bruises.

And, as ethereal sunlight glows softly and kisses are exchanged, they envelop themselves in the warmth of their bed and drift off again.


End file.
